Big Brother Tengaged Series
|- | |- | style="background:#dddddd; text-align:center;"| Seasons |- | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | |} ''Big Brother Tengaged ''is the online version of the hit reality show Big Brother (American and Candian). The show follows a group of house guets living together 24 hours a day in the "Big Brother Tengaged" house, isolated from the outside world, under constant surveillance with no privacy. The series is created, produced and hosted by ''ThomasSwift. ''The first season premiered on Thursday 7th March at 5/4Cst on Tengaged. The houseguests compete for a chance to be crowned the winner of the season. The season will air every night on Tengaged at 5/4Cst. Main Series Every live show (premiere, evictions, final PoV and the finale) will be hosted by ThomasSwift. ThomasSwift will then carry out most of the day-to-day tasks for the houseguests to compete in, like the veto competition. with interviews for the evicted houseguests,and the weekly head of household competition with the rest of the house. Format A typical week in the Big Brother Tengaged house (2 days) will consist of a head of household competition, a nominations ceremony, a power of veto competition, a veto meeting and then the eviction (the same day as the next HoH competition). Sometimes this will vary, like a double eviction night, premeire week (4 days) and finale week (3 days). The final 3 will compete in a 3 part final HoH to determine who ultimately end up in the final 2. The jury (evicted houseguests from 9th-3rd) will then each vote for who they believe should win the season. The houseguest with the most votes will win and be crowned the winner. Live Shows The live shows are hosted by ThomasSwift Seasons Notes Competitions Competitions play a big part in the direction of the game. The competitions offer power to houseguests and ensures a constant power struggle throughout the season. Head of Household Competition Each week, normally after the latest eviction a new head of household competition is held to crown a new HoH for that week. The competitions are normally quiz based because of the live show air time, but endurance competitions are held throughout the season forcing the houseguests to work harder for the title of HoH. The outgoing HoH is not elidgible to take part. After a new HoH is crowned, the next day they nominate 2 of their fellow houseguests for eviction. The final HoH is between the final 3 and is in 3 parts, the winner then decides who goes to the final 2 with them. Power of Veto Competition The day after the nominations ceremony, a power of veto competition is held, normally 6 houseguests take part, the current HoH, the 2 nominees and then 3 houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the Golden PoV then holds a veto meeting, where they decide if they are doing to use the veto on, and if so who. If it is not used, the nominations remain the same. If it is used the HoH must name a replacement nominee. The rest of the house then vote to evict one of the houseguests.